


Fast Cars and Freedom

by BBCGirl657



Series: Fast Cars and Freedom [1]
Category: Fast & Furious 6 (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fast cars and freedom. That’s all she wanted. Shaw could give her that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Cars and Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> I just got into F&F because of Luke Evans. I don't know anything about cars, but I love the movies.

Maggie ran her fingertips over the hood of the Aston Martin. Her brother was somewhere in the crowd, but she could care less.

The scent of cologne filled her nose as two arms wrapped themselves around her waist. 

She had been hit on several times tonight, but this one felt different. 

“Lost, darling?” a deep Welsh accented voice asked. 

It washed over her and set her body on fire. 

“Just admiring your car”, she breathed. 

“And how do you know it’s mine?” he asked. 

“Lucky guess”, she said. She was suddenly spun around so she was facing him and her backside was resting on the hood of the car. 

He was a head taller than her with olive skin and deep brown eyes. He was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. 

She let out a shaky breath. 

“And who might you be?” he asked her. 

“Maggie Breaden”, she told him. 

One of his hands came up to the Celtic cross around her neck, while the other stayed on her hip. “An Irish girl”, he said.

“Irish Catholic”, she corrected. 

“And are you a good Catholic girl?” he asked. 

She shook her head. 

Shaw smirked. He lifted her so she was sitting on the hood. Both of his hands settled on her thighs and spread her legs so he could stand in between them. “Do you know what happens to bad girls?” he asked. 

“They go to Hell in a fast car”, Maggie answered. 

“And do you like fast cars?” Shaw asked. 

“You tell me”, she said. 

Shaw pulled Maggie towards him so her body was flush with his. His hand came up to her and gently pulled her head back so she was looking him directly in the eyes. His hips snapped forward into hers, causing her to gasp. Shaw lowered his lips to hers. 

Maggie’s legs wrapped around Shaw’s hips, causing him to groan. 

Shaw leaned into her, forcing Maggie further back onto the hood of the Aston.

She whimpered and pushed on his chest. 

He pulled back. “What?” he asked her. 

“Your gun”, she said, “It’s digging into my hip”. 

“Darling, that’s not my gun”, he said leaning down to kiss her again. 

She reached into his jacket and pulled it out. “I meant this one”, she said. 

He grabbed it out of her hand and put it back in its holster. Shaw pulled her back up as they heard sirens. Shaw stepped back and Maggie slid off the hood. 

She could hear her brother yelling her name. Her hand came up to the cross around her neck. She broke the chain and threw it to the ground. 

“Won’t you need that later?” Shaw asked. 

“I’m going to Hell anyway”, she said. She went around to the passenger side. 

“Going to Hell in a fast car. Aston Martin fast enough for you?” Shaw asked her as he unlocked the car. 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way”, she said smirking. She got in the car and Shaw followed her. 

He put it in drive and peeled out of the parking lot. He reached over and grabbed her hand. 

Fast cars and freedom. 

That’s all she wanted. 

Shaw could give her that.


End file.
